gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Zagubiona Saga – Część 3
Zwycięstwo naszych bohaterów na Crossiant spowodowało, że poczuli się bezpieczni. Niestety Darth Cyrkiel i jego uczeń – Rysikosław Gnojowski szukali nowego władcy. Lordostwo znalazło Lorda Kochanowskiego Gohanowskiego. Lord Gohan dołączył do nich, jednak nie chciał zostać władcą, za bardzo mu to śmierdziało opozycją w ich postaci, która by go powołała a później zwaliła, był to bowiem człowiek ostrożny. Gohanowski,Rysik i Cyrkiel ruszyli dalej. Odnaleźli oni ciało Lorda Brockuliusa – jakiegoś silnego podobnież sitha. Gohan ominął go, ale Rysik podekscytowany dał mu coś do picia, co ziomek miał w sakwie. Nasz Brokuł ożył i rządził się bardziej niż Darth Cyrkiel. Gohan nie wytrzymał i odciął mu łeb. Ogólnie Gohan nie wykazywał sympatii ani do jednego, ani tym bardziej do drugiego. Darth Cyrkiel stwierdził, że najlepiej jak Rysik zostanie Arcylordem. Rysik zafascynowany sprawą nie wiedział że jego miszczu ma zamiar nim rządzić. Niczym wariat wysłuchiwał ciągle rad mistrza. Sklonował się pisiontyliard miliony razy i stworzył, przynajmniej według siebie „Idealną Armię”. Gohan stwierdził że lepiej by było, gdyby jego sklonowali miliony razy ale stwórca kazał mu siedzieć cicho, jeszcze sithowie by wygrali i było by nieszczęście. Rysik, który uważał się za najmocniejszego we wszechświecie, poleciał sam na Crossiant aby podbić planetę. Został kopnięty i odesłany spowrotem w śmietniku. Darth Cyrkiel wiedział że jego uczeń to totalny gamoń i słabeusz, wiec poradził mu wysyłać wojska zdalnie, to tym bardziej go usilni w władzy. Rysik, który istotnie był gamoniem zgodził się. Tymczasem w bazie nielegalnej subkultury Jedi, których Komornik miała wygonić za niedopłacenie czynszu, nasz główny bohater użalał się nad sobą że to "jego wina, ojej tyle ludzi, ojej" chociaż nikt nie zginął, a robił to tylko dla szpanu, jak każdy OPek. Mistrz Krowa naprawił to dając mu wycisk na treningu. August stał się żywszy, wypił Mounted Dew i wziął oddział z Armii Dżedajów na planetę Gramywbu-Blee.am w sektorze Roombatman. Pokonawszy przeciwnych mu ludków Ej ej ej, nie za wcześnie? No więc gdy doleciał na planetę dopadły go oddziały Sithyrytońskie Sithów pod wodzą Rysika, mimo że mistrz odradzał. Rysik wykrył, a właściwie naukowcy Arcyksięscy wykryli gdzie jest największe prawdopodobieństwo następnego celu Jedi’ów. Obliczenia były prawidłowe, ale śmiech Rysika był trochę przedwczesny. Kilka minut później jego ludzie byli pokonani, a on sam uciekał. Do gry wkroczył Darth Gohan, walczył z głównym bohaterem, ale w scenie gdy walczył na skraju przepaści stwierdził że Rysik mu za mało płaci by narażał życie, zwłaszcza że nie wykupił ubezpieczenia ani polisy na życie. Zszedł więc z pola walki i powoli się oddalił paląc papierosa. Tymczasem Rysik, który biegł jak na półmaraton przewalił już pół kilometra. Mimo to nie zorientował się że zanim cały czas leciał Wesoły Kociak Jedi w statku kosmicznym zatrzymał Rysika i aresztował. Rysik jednak zwiał mu i wypuścił resztę armii na Crossiant. W tym czasie Darth Cyrkiel postanowił oszuakć los. Dał całą armię Rysika na przemiał, ogłosił się władcą i sklonował się milion razy, wypuścił armię "siebie" na Crossiant. Rysik wrócił na statek, tam z rozkazu Arcylorda pojmał go Gohan i walnął za kratki. Darth Cyrkiel, mimo bohaterskiej postawy Jedi i Babki Zielarki przejął Crossiant, i inne planety. Armia Kociaków, oraz ważniejsi Jedi zostali ewakuowani, na jakieś dalekie planety… }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zagubiona Saga